Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector coupling having a first connector part, which has a box-shaped enveloping housing, and having at least a second connector part, which can be plugged into the enveloping housing. The coupling further includes a locking slide, which secures the at least two connector parts against undesired separation, which is approximately U-shaped, which can be moved perpendicularly to the plug-in direction into one of the connector parts and which, upon proper assembly of the at least two connector parts, can be pushed into a given end position.
Electrical connector couplings of this generic type are described, for example, in German patents DE 37 30 020 C1 and DE 36 45 179 C2. The connector coupling has two connector parts which are to be connected to one another and are secured against being drawn apart accidentally by a locking slide which is guided via a sliding guide. Moreover, the locking slide of the prior art also serves as a plugging and withdrawing aid in mating the two connector parts.
Those prior art connector couplings do not permit a plurality of connector parts to be inserted into another connector part. A modular configuration such as is desired, in particular, with motor vehicle plug-and-socket connections, is not possible with those prior art connector couplings. The prior art connector couplings, therefore, leave much to be desired with regard to flexibility.